


Midnight Christmas Cleaning

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Lily and James in the Gryffindor common room, left to deal with the aftermath of a Christmas party gone wrong--on Christmas Eve. What ensues? Written in response to Scrivenshaft Challenge Cycle IV. Short drabbling. Enjoy!





	Midnight Christmas Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Midnight Christmas Cleaning**

 A/N: In response to the Scrivenshaft Challenge Cycle IV. Very Christmas-y feeling (which I know means it's out of season =P. excuse my lateness, please!) Very short drabble (under 500 words!). Enjoy!  


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!! 

*** 

“Mmm…Lily?”

“Yeah?”

“This…is… _all_ …your…fault,” managed James Potter between yawns.

I smiled. Of course he was kidding—the cause of _this_ was definitely beyond either of us, though I have to admit that we did contribute. The comfort of the light remark was fleeting, however, as our gloomy reality refused to leave my thoughts. I continued to rub the fluffy fur of a purring Silver, the gray cat belonging to my best mate Angela. At least _she_ didn’t care about my nasty, too-short nails that were even more disgusting due to a covering of ink and caramel. And I reflected on the situation.

The Gryffindor House would never, _ever_ , have another party. Not while I was still here.

Why? Because, in short, last night’s Christmas party—which had morphed into an uncontrollable food fight—had completely transfigured the common room, once decorated with jolly Christmas spirit, into a catastrophe. Professor McGonagall had come up to check on us, had become horrified at the sight, and demanded it be cleaned at once—by no other than the Hogwarts Heads: James and me.

We had immediately cleared the room, with the help of McGonagall, who then left, and commenced cleaning. Mutual extreme exhaustion after over an hour had led to a break—planned to be five minutes, but I knew that by now, it had been at least twenty.

Groaning, I lifted my head slightly to survey the remaining damage. My heart sank, if possible, lower. This didn’t look much better than before.

Cranberry sauce, a favorite of the food fight, was _everywhere_ —even the chandelier. The once beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner was blackened in many spots—definitely the result of some well-performed _Incendio_ spells, which had spread to burn some abandoned greeting cards. A foul, burnt smell drifted over. The pathetic tree topper, a miniature stuffed lion charmed to sing Christmas carols, continued to trill.

 

The only pleasant aroma was cinnamon; the source being a cauldron of someone’s expertly brewed cinnamon coffee, sitting there on the table. In fact, that looked very tempting.

“Lily…we have to finish cleaning…McGonagall said she’d be up to check in the morning…and then the Gryffindors will start coming down also…”

I groaned in protest, but knew he was right. Reluctantly, I gently pushed Silver off of the sofa, and then somehow forced my unwilling body to rise.

Suddenly, the clock chimed midnight. With a jolt, I realized that it was Christmas. Before I could say anything—

“Merry Christmas, Lily.”

Those words filled me with unexpected warmth and needed energy. “Merry Christmas, James.”

“Y’know…there’s still an _awful_ lot of…” Was that a hopeful tone I heard?

“Mistletoe?” I turned to meet his eyes, and his shy grin said all. I left my reply at a broad smile and a wink, and then turned to the fruit-spattered wall. “ _Scourgify!”_

 

***

A/N: Tehe. I know--not too fluffy, but some all the same...leaves the end to the imagination ;). I know a lot isn't explained--I wanted to fit it into the 500 word limit that enters you into another category for Scrivenshaft, but I also had to fit in all of the requirements! Hope it makes sense. XP I hope you liked it. Reviews would be lovely, along with any constructive criticism (?). Thanks! 


End file.
